universo_dos_fakesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Caminho das trevas
Caminho das trevas: Caminho das Trevas-Espada pertencente ao arcanjo-querubim caído Lúcifer. Antigamente, era a espada "Caminho da Luz". A caminho das trevas agora pode acertar qualquer forma de luz, inclusive a solidificação de luz e a forma de luz. Os Ofanins temem essa espada, pois solidificação de luz e forma de luz são os principais poderes dele, porém a manipulação de luz (manipulação de luz: o ofanim concentra em si a milagrosa capacidade de emanar luz do próprio corpo ou de uma parte especifica mãos,cabeça,asas. O poder é muito usado para inibir o avanço de espíritos sensíveis a claridade) . é algo que pode impedir e dissipar parte das trevas desta espada, apenas um ofanim extremamente poderoso conseguiria quebrar a lâmina desta espada com a manipulação de luz; ofanins normais podem usar a manipulação de luz apenas para enfraquecer ou conter um pouco o ataque desta espada. A caminho das trevas arde obviamente, em trevas, porém essas trevas e sombras que cercam a lâmina da espada, impedem até mesmo um demônio qualquer de tocá-la, só uma criatura da sombras extremamente poderosa pode empunhá-la sem ser consumido e ter seu espírito levado ao plano etéreo.; celestiais não tocam nessa espada sem se ferirem ou realmente ter seu espírito levado. Anteriormente fora chamada de caminho da luz e sua lâmina, mais uma vez, era cercada de luminescência e combatia as trevas, porém durante a rebelião do céu (queda dos anjos), Lúcifer renomeou-a , passando assim a se chamar de caminho das trevas e a arder de acordo com os sentimentos que seu portador tinha em sua alma. História Caminho das trevas: Espada que antes fora caminho da luz, era usada para purificar e demonstrar toda a harmonia da luz com o universo, agora era usada para demonstrar o poder do caos. Sua história como Caminho da Luz é longa, inicialmente fora forjada por Miguel, porém, Lúcifer com inveja, resolvera usar suas habilidades de diálogo perfeito para conseguir a espada, mas acabara brigando com seu irmão por ela. Tempos depois Lúcifer forçara uma atuação e fingira uma desculpa e com sua perfeita oratória, convencera seu irmão a entrega-la. Enquanto esteve nas mãos de Miguel, a espada era a mais pura luz que um objeto podia reluzir, mas assim que Lúcifer empunhou-a, durante a rebelião infernal para enfrentar os ofanins que viriam, ela se transformara no caos. Uma negritude cósmica cobriu sua lâmina, afastando em uma velocidade impressionante todos os ofanins. Lúcifer armara outra briga e outra oratória para leva-la consigo em sua queda, enfrentando todos os querubins que queriam retirar a espada de sua mão, até mesmo o príncipe deles, Balberith. Ao fim de toda encrenca, não conseguiram retirar a espada das mãos da Estrela da manhã, sendo assim, Lúcifer teve sua queda, mas levara esta espada junto. No inferno fora usada como troféu para demonstrar sua perspicácia e coragem perante a todo exército de Miguel, sendo aquilo, motivo de chacota para os demônios que usavam sempre aquela provocação contra os alados, que já consideravam aquilo uma blasfêmia e algo desonroso. A última vez que fora usada foi contra um ofanim que tentara por ironia, vir em paz até o Sheol, obviamente, fora morto, aquele gesto foi considerado a gota d’agua para a dignidade de Miguel. Poderes e habilidades corrupted Trinity A espada ao atingir a carne do oponente, separa espírito, carne e alma, permitindo ao portador dar um “cuidado especial” a cada um, a espada por si própria já é capaz de ferir todas as três de forma que em um golpe uma parte se extingue; no momento que espírito,alma e carne são separados, a carne já é dada como em processo de apodrecimento. A técnica é parecida com a ressurreição, porém, ela não traz a carne morta de volta a vida, ela colocada uma legião de almas infernais e até mesmo entidades do plano etéreo em campo. Controlando uma legião de almas como marionetes, elas possuem o oponente fazendo-o virar contra seus aliados, ou até mesmo trazendo todo o exército rival para seu lado. Vision Carnis Ao fazer um pequeno corte em qualquer criatura, o portador da espada poderá ter a visão, audição, olfato e tato; normalmente era usado para espionar as estratégias inimigas, mas se tomada em medidas mais drásticas, ela consegue interromper de certa forma, o livre arbítrio, embora essa técnica nunca tenha sido usada, se realmente interromper o livre arbítrio seja um patamar alcançado, será um sério problema com as leis celestes, afinal, isso seria algo que apenas Adonai poderia fazer. False redemption Todo o mal envolvido no campo de batalha é sugado para dentro da espada, e por instantes é como se os seres ali presentes tivessem alcançado a redenção, porém, é apenas passageiro, pois nesse intervalo a espada já converteu o mal em energia infernal pura e tudo isso é jogado contra seus oponentes de forma com que ele seja jogado no limbo, no ventre de Tehom. Power infernales A espada cria uma grande ilusão, onde seu amo controla tudo o que acontece, é como se o oponente estivesse em outra realidade, e toda ilusão ali criada afeta sua alma causando agonia e ferimentos reais na carne, que ao poucos é extinguida ou jogada a mercê de infernais. The conversion of dreams Essa habilidade permite com que todos os pensamentos do portador se tornem realidade, trazendo toda a dor e agonia para o plano físico e fazendo com que tudo aquilo ataque seus rivais; os pensamentos agora convertidos em coisas físicas e reais, são controlados como fantoches pelo portador da espada. Nada escapará dos pensamentos de seu amo, a não ser que seja se sua vontade, o plano físico agora é como uma realidade completamente controlada por um Deus e seus pensamentos. The omnipotence of Adonai O portador da espada consegue sentir um pouco da onipotência divina, a espada suga toda energia,alma,conhecimento,desejos etc. . . Tudo o que aquele local poderia oferecer, os portais abertos ali agora podem levar ao plano dos sonhos, ao plano celestial e infernal; as habilidades do portador da espada são elevados a patamares divinos, a técnica que dura apenas um determinado período de tempo, realmente eleva o portador ao nível divino, dando-o todos os poderes e onipotência de Adonai e dos falsos Deuses. A expansão da habilidade da espada desta vez não depende do poder de seu portador, porém ficará algumas sequelas no portador, traços agora de onipotência ficam cravados no espírito e alma que já experimentou aquilo, o portador da espada se lembrará de tudo, mas a espada sempre obedecendo a seu amo, poderá lhe tirar a memória se assim preferir, mas a alma sempre ficará com a sequelas da onipotência agravadas. A técnica foi quase usada apenas por Metatron à muitos anos quando roubou a “caminho da luz” de Lúcifer, porém a espada se negara a conceder aquele poder a alguém que não fosse Lúcifer, e essa foi uma das causas onde desconfiaram da traição da estrela da manhã, pois ficar com ele, mesmo que um arcanjo ainda, poder tão grande, gerava motivo de desconfiança e boatos. Porém a técnica já foi comprovada que funcionaria pois se a espada concedesse, a traição seria agora, de Metatron. A espada demora determinado período de tempo para conceder que seu amo use esta técnica novamente, e quanto mais usada for, mais sequelas da onipotência ficarão na alma e espírito de seu amo, até que, se o poder de seu amo estiver a ponto de suportar tudo aquilo, ele é capaz de alcançar a tão desejada onipotência, porém, se ainda não for possível, a essência dele apenas se dissipará pelo universo e plano etéreo. Conversion of the shadows A espada permite que seu portador converta seu espírito em puras trevas e sombras, elevando-o ao plano etéreo, a carne sumirá, ele será considerado uma divindade que vaga pelo plano etéreo, podendo ali aperfeiçoar suas habilidades e coisas a mais; porém no plano físico é como se o tempo tivesse parado, e só vai voltar a funcionar quando o portador da espada retornar, e o retorno claro, depende da vontade de seu amo. Nada poderá atingir o portador da espada quando seu espírito é convertido nas trevas, nenhum ataque físico poderá o atingir e quanto maior for a vontade de suas sombras, menos os ataques espirituais farão efeito. Runes A espada forma runas, de proteção, de memória, de ressurreição, e tudo mais que seu amo desejar em si próprio ou em seus inimigos, precisando apenas de uma gota de sangue, nada a mais e nada a menos. Tudo pode ser atingido com essas runas e quanto maior o poder de seu amo mais difícil será encontrar alguém ou algo com um feitiço ou fogo violeta para desfazer as runas. Marionette in dreams Uma dimensão de dentro da espada é colocada em parte do plano astral, onde os espíritos dos oponentes são controlados conforme a vontade do portador, no plano físico, o campo de batalha mais parece um campo de bonecos sem vida; o portador ainda tem a opção de deixar as almas presas naquela dimensão que foi criada no plano astral e se retirar, deixando apenas um oponente ou um exército num campo de batalha sem vida, apenas de estátuas. Materialization of darkness A espada petrifica seus oponentes e é capaz de materializar criações da sombras, como criaturas, tentáculos e etc.. . Enquanto os oponentes petrificados vão se decompondo com as trevas e se rendendo a vontade delas, o portador pode simplesmente deixar o campo de batalha, afinal, não parece ser muito divertido lutar contra estátuas. Repentance A caminho das trevas vai contra a vontade dos ishins e consegue controlar por dias, os elementos da natureza, podendo envenenar a água, amaldiçoar o fogo etc. . . As forças naturais agora são controladas conforme a vontade maligna do portador da espada, porém essa técnica é usada vez ou outra para causar pestes, fome, tragédias e catástrofes que muitos consideram “naturais”. Categoria:Armas de lúcifer